


Hurts so good

by Kivren



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: I love superhero stories, but hate that a small mask renders your best friend or lover a stranger to you.  This is the result of an Arrow marathon, a flu and the question why can't you hide in plain sight.It will never be written as well as the dream looked but I tried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow, however the lady in red and the man in black are mine.
> 
> Any copywriting errors are my own as I did my own editing.  
> Please let me know what you think.

She was sitting in the Starbucks nursing a blonde drip while using the WiFi to finish a project for school. Absently twirling a pen in her hand while thinking how to phrase the next portion of the dissertation which was currently keeping her up at night. She looked up as the man bumped her table on his way to a window seat. Of course, he didn't say sorry. When had the great Oliver Queen ever apologized for anything. Watching him rustling through his briefcase she decided that she was done studying for the day, the idea of sitting here with him in her line of sight suddenly felt just a little too high school.

Oliver sat down at the table by the window and took an absent minded drink of his Latte. This place wasn't his normal coffee place but he couldn't face meeting his contact without at least something to fortify him and it was just too early for anything else. Bad enough he had to drive into a neighboring town to keep the meeting.  
He glanced to his right and saw a woman spinning a pen in her hand. Dark hair up in a bun and glasses smudged she glared at her laptop while worrying her bottom lip. He couldn’t help but think that if she lost some weight and got a better tailor she would nail the whole sexy librarian thing. After surveying the rest of the room slowly he pulled out his tablet. His stylus went spinning out of the case and onto the floor.  
Right into to path of the "Librarian" as she was leaving. He noted she was wearing a grey suit jacket with those ridiculous wide legged pants fashion had suddenly decided looked good on everyone. She rather gracefully bent her knees and caught the stylus before it could roll away, and looked up at him through her lashes with a grin. She then stood up and handed it back to him.

"Here you go Ollie." and walked right out the door before he could even stop to wonder how she knew him, or why she looked familiar. He didn't really have time to ponder as his contact walked in and it was time to concentrate on business and negotiating a treaty to help get the drug dealers out of his city for good.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
She let a small smile tease at her lips as she saw what had been left for her. Presented as pretty as a finely wrapped gift. Even wrapped in a deep green that would compliment her favorite red so well. 

Wide shoulders were pulled taut thanks to the ties at his wrists. Chest thrown wide thanks to the heavy beam he was currently shackled to. The beam was hung at the perfect height so that it accentuated the well muscled thighs that his tights and boots showed off, the ankle shackle’s just fit so nicely over those boots, keeping his legs even with his shoulders as well. 

Her shoulders straightened as she took a deep breath and rolled her head on her neck. Time to open up her present and finally see just what this man was made of. She glided forward until just the tips of her boots would be visible as soon as he opened his eyes. Which judging by the slight tensing of those magnificent shoulders should be right on time. She watched the gentle rippling of muscles that told her was awake and desperately trying the feign sleep. She reached out and cupped his chin, raising his head to meet her eyes through that green mask he wore.  
She flexed her fingers against his jaw as she studied him. 

"You are new to town, we need to find out just who and what you are here for." His eyes narrowed in defiance but just a hint of puzzlement began to show when he realized he couldn't free his face from her grip.  
"Its all just leverage, darling." she let go of his face and stepped back a few paces to study the man stretched out and hanging before her. 

Oliver Queen was no stranger to hangovers, but waking up shackled, with his head pounding was thankfully still a novel situation. He tried to take in his surroundings while battling through the pounding in his head. He didn't want to alert whoever had taken him that he was awake. Without moving he could feel that his mask was still firmly in place and from the edges of his vision he could see his hood. Then into the circle of floor that he could see a pair of red leather clad feet appear.

Standing before him was a woman in red leather. As he stared at her in confusion he couldn't help but note the details. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders in a riot of curls. the shade of her lipstick was a crimson that perfectly matched the leather that seemed to have been molded to her. It wasn’t until she began to stalk towards him that he began to see where the different layers ended and to tell what actually made up her outfit. A base layer of crimson body suit was cinched even tighter by the leather corset that defied gravity with her cleavage. leather gloves wrapped her arms to above the elbow. four inch heels attached to boots that rode so high on her thighs she could have almost gartered them to the low slung belt that appeared to be there only as a resting place for the curled whip that she carried.

As she reached him and grabbed his chin she ran her thumb from the edge of his mouth up over his cheek bone and he became aware of the fact that her gloves encorporated a set of crimson nails as well.

"I've been given you to question, Lets see how much fun we can have shall we? He kept his face carefully blank, torture he could endure after all he had practice.

"You came into my town, and didn't even bother to introduce yourself. Very rude." She circled him, running her fingertips along his chest and over his arm as she went. She stopped with her hand resting on his right shoulder and leaned up to speak into his ear.

"A hood and mask, really? Tell me masked man why have you come here?" She laughed as she continued trailing her way around to stand in front of him. 

Oliver could feel the muscles in his jaw flex as he refused to answer her. He couldn't stop his eyes from darting between her and the edges of the room. Looking for a way out, and perhaps trying to see what would be used against him during the interrogation. He already knew she had a whip, so that was probably on the agenda. He didn't see the tray of tools that had been used on the island but surely every torturer had their own way of extracting information. Seeing the look on his face she couldn't stop the laughter. He snapped his eyes back to her face at the sound.

"Honestly, why do you so called superhero’s try so hard? Hoodies and masks, and never forget the oh so cool nicknames."

She scoffed as she walked closer, running those claw like nails down the side of his face and onto his neck to twist into the collar of his shirt constricting his breathing just a little and pulling tight enough that his body and the bar he was bound to tipped forward so that she could again whisper into his ear. 

"You think a mask will hide you, conceal you in the shadows." She practically purred each word into his ear as she rested her cheek against his. "It takes cunning and skill to hide in plain sight, to blend in, your costume only screams you want to stand out."

She pulled her hand away and stepped back watching as he swayed from the chains clenching his muscles trying to regain his balance. A hint of something shadowing his eyes. She walked to the side table and picked up a small device. As she turned around to walk back she smiled to see his eyes locked onto her. She stalked slowly back over to him hitting the button on the remote in her hand. She splayed her hand across his chest and pushed him back into the chair that was bolted to the floor behind him. The remote had lowered the bar just enough. As soon as the backs of his thighs connected with the chair she raised one gloriously booted foot and straddled him. She dropped the remote to the floor as she slid fully up into his lap running her hands up his chest and out over his shoulders.

"Really Arrow, do you believe a fake name and a small strip of green leather can keep me from knowing you? You will tell me why you were in town. You were tresspassing and that is not allowed." 

A door in the back of the room slammed open. A man dressed all in black stepped in and barked,

"What are you doing?" He stormed up to the woman his face and body language radiating rage. The woman turned to him.

"I am finding out why this pretty package was in my town." She trailed her hand suggestively down his body twisting slightly in Oliver’s lap as she spoke. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of his lap and spun her into the center of the room. 

"He was only here to delay him a short while, I had business to see to. You were not meant to come and interfere." 

"I just love how you two are dressed a like, one green one black. Now which colors go best together?" 

She reached to touch the man in the black hood but he knocked her hand from his arm. Her mouth tightened as she swung a fist at him. He blocks her first strike and went to grab her and she blocked his reach with her opposite hand. 

"I do not need your permission, this is my place. Remember, you stage here at my pleasure." 

She smirked at the last word. Stepping nimbly to the side ducking his fist while aiming a snap kick at his ribs. They went back and forth across the room, striking and dodging as if in a dance. Until one of the strikes the man threw turned out to be a feint, he used her momentum to block as a way to grab her by the back of the neck. As soon as he tangled his hand in her hair she sank gracefully to her knees on the floor. Her hands were in fists on her thighs as he pulled a collar from his pocket and fastened it around her neck. As soon as the clasp was tightened all of the fight went out of her.

"I told you, he would not be staying here. I promised you, he is nothing but a means to an end. He needs that ridiculous secret identity he has to get the drug dealers out of both our towns."

"So you have said."

"Come with me before you ruin the damn truce." He took a tight grip on her forearm and began to tow her out of the room, past Oliver who had the most puzzled look on his face. Just as she past him she leaned as far over as she could to whisper to him once more.

"Bye Ollie." 

The man leading her away never saw the wide eyed look of shock on the bound mans face.


End file.
